Dream Come TrueNot
by JLBarrett
Summary: Jenna finds herself in her favourite TV show. But not everything is as she hoped. Currently on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; I ONLY OWN MY ORIGONAL CHARACTERS AND UNIQUE STORYLINES.**

Chapter One

_Jenna's Diaries_

The first thing I remembered from waking up is a gun in my face. I froze as I saw that. I didn't even realise who was holding the gun. When I did, the beginning of my new life started.

_End of diaries_

"Holy shit!" I mumbled to myself.

"What are you and what do you want?" the gun holder said to me obviously pissed off. I recognised the voice with confusion. So I looked up at him. "HOLY SHIT!" I shouted this time. Dean Winchester took a couple of steps back and pulled my focus back to the gun in my face, scratch that, Dean's Colt in my face. I went to stand up but Dean shouted at me to stay still. "Calm down, you're not going to shoot me. This is all one whacked out dream. I don't remember falling asleep though."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked me, curiously

"Please! I'm with Sam and Dean Winchester, of course I'm dreaming."

"How do you know our names? You're a demon aren't you?" Dean questioned, panicking.

"No! No I'm not, I'm human!" I said quickly, seeing his finger about to pull the trigger.

"Yes you are! How else would you explain all this?" He didn't even wait for my answer, he pulled the trigger. I threw up my hands, as if that could help anything.

Wait.

Did he miss?

Since when did he miss?

Where is the pain? I opened my eyes and moved my hands to see a bullet right in front of me. I watched it fall to the ground in shock. "What the hell!" Dean went on to empty a whole clip at me. They all stopped as I thought about it. Dean ran at me, I curled up into a ball as the light got blocked.

Again, nothing, as I opened my eyes I saw wings, my wings. Wait! Since when did I have wings? Sam and Dean seemed just as freaked out as me. They just stared at my wings.

"I don't think she knows what is going on." Sam whispered to Dean.

"You know what they are like Sam, she's faking it." He whispered back, but he didn't move towards me this time.

"Oh yeah? How many demons have wings Dean? None!"

Dean looked confused as a knock sounded at the door. Sam slowly moved around me towards the door. I didn't make a move to stop him as I was still staring at my wings. I didn't realise who was at the door until he crouched down in front of me.

"Looks like the whole bands back together." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked.

"Peachy! Just been thrown into a room, shot at and found out that I'm a freak!" I replied sarcastically. Castiel didn't seem to notice my sarcasm. He stood up and offered me a hand. As I stood up my wings folded back and disappeared into my back. The boys looked at me with more surprise, if that was even possible. I tried to feel for my wings but I couldn't find them. "Ok. I am going to say this only once. What the hell is happening?" I said loudly and plainly.

"I'd like to know as well!" Dean said angrily.

Castiel, looking at me, said, "You have been transported to this world to prevent the apocalypse, with the help of these two hunters."

"What?" Me, Dean and Sam said at once.

"You have been-" Castiel started louder.

"No, I heard what you said, don't worry." I quickly interrupted. Castiel just stood there silently, like he did on TV. _This is all so weird. Did I smoke something? *laughs* Nah, I must be unconcious._

"Seriously, what is happening. Who are you two?" Sam asked calmly. He seemed to realise that Castiel and me weren't going to harm them, Dean still wasn't convinced though, not surprisingly.

"Who paid you guys to do this? Is it all projections or something, I can't really have wings, they must be fake or something." I said, trying to figure this out. "I must be in a coma or something 'cus this can't be happening, it just can't!"

"Calm down, ok. You aren't dreaming, this is all real, and somehow you do have wings, I suppose anything is possible in this line of work." Sam said with a little grin on his face. I suppose he was believing all this because of his visions, I guess he was open to new possibilities, after all he thought angels were real when Dean didn't.

"Ok, I'm going to go along with this, I'm probably going to wake up soon anyway, why not have some fun with it, right?" I decided. I looked to Cas, "what were you saying about an apocolypse? And if you ment that these guys were going to help me, you're wrong, if anything, I would be helping them to stop it 'cus they were in the middle of it themselves in season five i think."

"What are you talking about, 'season five'? What does that mean?" Dean said, still confused, bless him. Although, he did seem a bit more calm now, realising we weren't going to hurt him or Sam. Aparently we weren't threats anymore.

"Where I'm from this is all a TV show called Supernatural. Well, this didn't happen but it's still a TV show. This is all really weird. Since when do you need me to prevent the apocolypse? These guys cope well enough on their own, true they have some ruff patches but it all works out well."

"You have been brought here to prevent it from happening and to save people in the process. Many people will die if you don't." Castiel replied, without emotion, as usual. My brain was having an overload from information, it was giving me a headache so I went to sit down on one of the beds, it was quite comfy. Dean and Sam were watching me whilst still trying to keep an eye on Castiel. It appeared that they didn't know who he was, which must mean we were before season 4.

"Ok, I need to get situated, I need to find out where, no, when I am. Ok, you two don't know who Castiel is." I said questionaly at the guys, who shook their heads at me,still confused. "Ok so we are definatley before season 4. Now, you still have a full fringe so I'm guessing all the way back to season 1. Now, which episode." I said mainly looking at Sam who glanced up at his fringe as I mentioned it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean said, still confused.

"I think shes from a parallel universe, if thats even possible." Sam said, not to sure of himself.

"Sam is right, Jenna has been pulled from her universe to this one to prevent the apocolypse." Castiel said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, I do get to go home right!" The thought had just occured to me, I was in another universe, my family and friends weren't, or at least the ones I knew.

"You have been brought here to save people." Ok, I'm going to take that as a no.

"What? You brought me here, you can send me back. SEND ME BACK!" I grabbed him by his trenchcoat and yelled in his face, maybe not a good idea but I wasn't thinking right.

"I can't. I only brought you here on His order. I don't have the authority to send you back to your previous universe." He didn't seem phased by having me up in his face, then again, Castiel wasn't that well known for his knowledge of personal space.

"No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening, you can't take them away from me, everyone, mum, dad, Kelsie, Jenny, Matt, Emily, Shirelle. Everyone." This can't be happening. I'm asleep, in a coma or something. I'll wake up soon and see them. I think Sam thought I was going into shock because he sat me down and tried to talk to me, I wasn't listening.

I didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES.**

_Jenna's Diaries_

I didn't know how I was going to do this. Castiel had taken me away from my family, my friends, everyone I had known. He couldof let me have a say in it at least. Or a chance to say goodbye if I had to come. Sam was still trying to get through to me. I was in shock.

_End of Diaries_

"Jenna? Jenna, talk to me. It's going to be ok." Sam was trying to get me to answer. He wasn't going to get an answer any time soon. I couldn' talk. I was supposed to be angry, wasn't I? I just sat here. Thinking.

"I must leave now. I shall return at a later date." Castiel said before popping out in his usual mannor. That brought me out of my stupour.

"Castiel! Wait!" I was too late. He had left. I doubt he would be back for a couple of weeks. At least Dean wasn't going to shoot at me again, didn't have to worry about that anymore. Sam seemed quite comfortable with me around. Ha! It hadn't occured to me quite what had just happened. I was just in the same room as 3 of the hottest guys on TV, I hadn't geeked out at all. I chuckled to myself at that thought.

"What are you laughing about?" Sam asked, confused seeing as I was just in shock about leaving my world.

"It just occured to me what just happened but on a vainer scale. I was just in the same room as 3 of the hottest guys on TV and I didn't geek out at all. I doubt I will until it sinks in properly."

They just looked at me weird. "How about you expain more about this TV show of yours." Dean said, he seemed to be calming down and a little curious.

"Oh, it's not my show, I'm just a fan." I wanted to clear that up first. "In my world there is a TV show called Supernatural, it follows two Winchester brothers, you two, obviously, saving people and hunting things. Like ghosts, demons and the such. Season one was all about you two trying to find your father, which I'm guessing is whats happening now." I said this all so calmly, I'm surprised I didn't weird them out a bit.

"So, in your world, we are fictional characters played by actors?" Sam said slowly, trying to make that sound right.

"Yup, you Sam are played by Jared Padaleki and Dean is played by Jenson Ackles."

"Ok, two things. One, are we not brothers in your world? And is he polish now?" Dean asked, laughing slightly at the second question.

"No your not brothers and Jared's dad is polish but he doesn't speak it or have the accent. He is married though, so is Jenson now I think about it."

"We're married?" Dean said surprised

"Dude you just said it like you were married to each other." I laughed. Dean looked at Sam weird and then back to me.

"Who are we married to? Anyone hot?" He gave me his patented grin.

"Jared is married to Genievive Cortese, she was an actress on Supernatural as well, but you haven't met her yet, she is attractive and I don't know who Jenson is married to, I think she is blonde though. You two seem to be taking this well, better than I would of imagined actually."

"Well, considering what we see nearly on a daily basis we have to be open minded about this stuff." Sam said confidently

"So you don't think that I'm going to attack you anymore?" I mainly looked at Dean when I said that.

"Well, it's weird 'cus when that bloke was talking I believed him, like he couldn't lie about that." Dean trailed off, like he was confused, which wasn't that hard in my opinion, I smiled at that thought.

"Cas probably wanted to sort out that issue quickly." Sam went and got us some water, he looked like he was thinking hard, as always. When he sat back down he started talking about what he was thinking.

"Can he do that then? Like you have your weird things."

"He is an angel, I can imagine he can do loads of things, more important than the power of persuasion."

"Angels?" Dean didn't believe that for a second, even Sam looked sceptical.

"I forgot you hadn't met them yet, sorry. They weren't supposed to come into it until season 4." I was genuinly sorry about mentioning that.

"I suppose that would explain the teleporting and persuasion thing. You're sure he's not a demon in disguise?" Sam just wanted to make sure.

"Are you really buying into that angel crap?" Dean said, surprised.

"It is possible, consdering our position, the fact that Jenna has just come to us from a parallel world!" Sam got up to talk face to face with Dean, I watched them with amusement, was this what it was going to be like? Probably. "It's plusable that angels do exist, demons do, why can't angels?"

"I've never seen any evidence for them, never seen any reason for them to exist."

"Well, you've met one now. Castiel is an angel, best one there is, to be honest, that isn't all that promising." I chuckled to myself.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Never mind, he's not that bad." I shouldn't tell them about the fact that Castiel will kill innocents if he has too. "Anyway, I should probably find out when I am. Let's go from the pilot forwards."

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Sam and Dean sat down, they wanted to find out as much as I did.

"Depending on the time some of my questions might be a bit hard to answer for you Sam, about Jessica. I am really sorry about that, I wish Cas brought me here sooner so I could at least attempt to stop it happening." Sam looked down at that, it would seem the wounds are still open on that subject.

"Alright, what year is it?"

"2005" Dean answered

"Wow, early then. So, woman in white has happened obviously. How about the Wendigo?"

"Yeah, that wasn't too long ago." Sam answered, trying to get Jessica's death off of his mind.

"Wisconsin? With the lake?"

"Yeah about a week ago."

"Getting close then. Chances are thats where we are but still. How about the phantom travellor, on the planes?"

"Nope. Don't know anything about that. What happens?"

"Demon possession, causes plane crashes. Chances are it's happened already. Just need to wait for the call." I can't believe I was talking about demon possession like it was real, hell, it was real in this world. This ws going to take some getting used to.

"We got a call from a friend, well, someone me and Dad helped a while back about a plane crash. We were going to head off in the morning." Dean said. I guess, it was really soon then.

"Good timing then. The next person to be possessed is the pilot that survived. We need to find him and stop him from getting on another plane. We can exorcise the demon before it kills him and his friend." I got up and went into the bathroom, I was exhusted and I just wanted to sleep, I had no idea what time it was here, when I left my world I was going up the shop, at 11 in the morning. How was I tired already? Probably mental exhustion. I was washing my hands when I looked in the mirror. I looked different, felt different. I felt lighter. I needed to find a bigger mirror.  
I found one in the main room of the mini apartment thing. My mouth almost hit the floor. My clothes were quite baggy so I pulled them tight. I had lost quite a bit of weight. I was half tempted to take my top off but the guys were in the room, looking at me weird, again, I might add.

"Whats wrong?" Dean asked

"I've lost weight, a lot. And my legs, oh my god. This is great." I laughed to myself. "I'm going to need new clothes, well, I was going to anyway, I don't have any others with me, all back home. Shame, I liked this skirt." Shopping with the boys, fun must ensue, I smiled to myself.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

Both boys called it at the same time. "Looks like you lot Sammy." Dean said with a grin on his face. "Going shopping tomorrow, have fun."

"I'm not that bad, the hardest thing is finding out what size I am now. It'll be fun." I was teasing Sam, but I wasn't that bad with shopping, would help to have a girl though.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGONAL CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINES**

**Frieda: thanks for my first review :) hope you liked chapter 2, this chapter is (hopefully) funny, coz of the shopping trip :D tell me if im not funny. lol enjoy :)**

**Superloudean: Thanks, hope you enjoy this one. Btw I read your q&a with the boys, loved it especially Cass with 'Trenchy' I laughed so much at that.**

_Jenna's Diaries_

The thought of going shopping with Sam and Dean Winchester is an amusing thought to say the least. Sam must of done some shopping with Jess. Dean I don't think he has ever gone shopping with a girl, this was going to be interesting.

_End of diaries_

"Nope, I guess you're both coming. I have no idea where I am, what good prices are or what the styles are right now. Plus I need to change my money somewhere." I said with a grin on my face, shopping with the Winchesters, still a funny thought, tomorrow is going to be fun.

"The style would be the same as in England wouldn't it?" Sam said, like it was obvious.

"Yeah well, I've just come from 2011 so I would of been 15 in 2005. I didn't really pay attention then."

"You're 15?" Dean said, looking confused, again.

"No, I'm 21, I was born in 1990 and I just came from 2011."

"So you've just time travelled? That's pretty cool." Sam seemed very interested in that, then Dean cottened on.

"You know what's going to happen? We could place bets and win big. Looks like you will be useful after all." Dean said with his patented grin.

"Useful? Dean shes telekinetic!" Sam said, surprised that Dean hadn't realised it yet. To be honest it was just dawning on me what that meant.

"Tele-what?" Yet again Dean looked confused, how did he not fall down more?

"Telekinetic, she can move things with her mind. It's how she stopped your bullets earlier."

"Yeah I was wondering about that." They both looked at me like I had all the answers.

"I know as much as you do. I know of only 3 things that do it; demons, ghosts and angels, now I'm not evil, dead or overly Christian." I neglected to mention Max, one of the special children, I suppose he counted, considering where he got his abilities from.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out soon." Sam was trying to reassure me, it wasn't needed.

"I'm not worrying, I think its awesome! I've always wanted superpowers. And now I can fly! I wanna fly now but I might get caught, stupid humans. I wonder if I can do other things. I've always wondered what I could do if I had the choice. And now I have two of those powers. Weird." I ended up rambling to myself by the end of that. "I wonder. Do I have the other two? I don't know how to find out though."

"Well, what were the other two?" Sam asked. He probably saw this as an experiment.

"First, to be able to transform into a wolf. Not like a werewolf though. I would be able to control it and I would be an actual wolf. No silver bullets needed." I felt really stupid saying this to Sam, it was always in my imagination.

"You're right we can't really test that, unless it happens of it's own accord." Sam didn't seem to think it was stupid at all. Considering what had happened over the last hour or so it's not surprising. He went to go get his stuff, maybe to get changed for the night.

"Wait a minute. What about the other one?" I wished Dean wouldn't of rememered that one. Sam looked up at that, remembering that I had said two others not one.

"Well, this one is really stupid, have you ever seen the episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer when they are all singing and dancing?

"Yeah, one of the few I've actually watched." Sam replied, I wasn't expecting him to have watched it.

"Well, I've always wanted that demons power, apart from the bursting into flames bit of course, and better dancing." I said that all really fast, feeling silly.

"Ok, well, we can't really test that either." Sam said whilst Dean was trying not to laugh. So I hit him on the back of his head, he frowned at that.

"Stop laughing, I've always liked singing, I just wanted to be good at it, and dancing. I like musicals so why not?" I smirked as Dean shut up about it all.

"I'm tired now, I'm going to bed." It would seem Dean didn't want to get embarressed. "Who are you sleeping with?"

"What? I'm not sleeping with any of you!"

"He didn't mean like that. He just meant that you'll have to share beds with one of us, we got the last room here." Sam laughed. Dean just smirked so I glared at him.

"I choose Sam." I poked my tonge out at Dean. Sam just grinned at Dean as he walked into the bathroom.

After a minute or so of silence Dean decided to talk again.

"So you really watched us on TV? That's a bit weird don't you think?"

"Not really, it was a TV show, completley fictional, though the writers did get ideas from old myths and legends, to make it seem slightly realistic. You do have quite a few fans. Most of them split into different type of fangirls though."

Dean seemed quite interested at that point. "Fangirls? Really, I bet I got 'em all right. I am the hot one after all." Again with the grin.

"Not really, it was quite even between you and Sam, until Cass came along, he kinda stole a load of your fangirls, sorry." I smiled at Dean at that. He seemed a bit upset at that.

"Cass? That guy that was here a bit ago? Is he really hotter than me?" Again, confused, bless him.

"Well, personally, I think it's partially his looks and partially his personality/attitude. He is normally socially awkward, it's so funny. Don't worry, you still have a large fanbase, even my friend Emily, who got me into Supernatural by the way, is a Deangirl, big time. Even before I watched the show she, like, claimed you." That made Dean smile.

"Really? Cool. So, are you one of my avid fans?" He seemed so proud of himself.

"Considering that I'm going to be spending a lot of time with you two, I'd rather not give you ammunition to embarress me with." Please don't ask again, too embarressing.

"What? Your friend can 'claim' one of us but you didn't. I don't believe that for a minute. Who do you like?" He was teasing me now. So, I thought I would get back at him.

"You really wanna know who I like out of you lot?" I turned to face him now, getting closer.

"Yeah I do." I was getting closer, he probably thought I was going to kiss him. So I got really close, he didn't move away, he was smiling, expecting something. I didn't react to Sam coming out of the bathroom.

"I like, your dad." I said with a smile on my face.

"What!" Sam and Dean said, shocked. I was laughing at their faces, Dean really wasn't expecting that.

"I'm kidding, Becky claimed him. I liked him better in P.S. I Love You, he was Irish, plus about 20 years younger. They made Jeffery Dean Morgan quite a bit older for the show. I'm not going to tell you who I'm a fan of, it's too embarressing." They were relieved at that and surprised that John was older in the show.

"Jeffery Dean Morgan is only 12 years older than Jenson, I don't know how they did it seeing as that film was after the first couple of seasons of Supernatural and he only looked about 30 in that. Must be in the makeup."

"They put makeup on us?" Dean said, discusted.

"Yeah, they have to for the cameras. All actors have it." I walked into the bathroom to get changed, I had nicked some of Sam's bed clothes, it was only for one night. When I came out Sam looked at me weird, I don't think he realised I took his stuff. I smiled at him. "Your bed, your clothes, that's the rule. You really are tall though, these drown me." I had to roll up the bottoms about ten times, and they were up to my ribs. Good thing they were elastic.

"Fair enough. I didn't see you take them though."

"They were on top, no problems." I smiled at him again, getting into bed. "I'm beat, what time is it?"

"Half one." Dean replied, coming out of the bathroom, getting into bed. "G'night."

"Night."

The last thing I thought that night was, oh my god, I was in bed with Sam Winchester!


	4. Chapter 4

**I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL PLOTLINES**

**Thanks for reviewing. To the anonymous reviewer I plan on getting into the action very soon, I just wanted to introduce my character mainly. I might end up with a relationship with Sam later on, but I think its too soon right now coz of Jess and all. **

_Jenna's Diaries_

I had one thought this morning. I cannot wait to see the Impala! I actually geeked out a little bit.

_End of diaries_

"Oh my god. This is so cool!" I was standing there, staring at the Impala. Dean had a grin on his face, again, did he ever stop?

"Oh god, are you a car fan?" Sam asked reluctantly, looking at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, totally. I love this car, I've wanted one since I first saw it. 1967 Chevy Impala, black, 5 door, secret compartment in the boot filled with guns, rock salt and depending on the time, fake . Dean own several cassette tapes, all classic rock." And it has officially started, I have freaked them out with my knowledge of their lives, it was just the beginning.

"This is going to be so weird." Dean said, getting into the car.

"Yeah, it looks like I have two Dean's on my hands." Sam replied, getting into the passenger side.

"Hey! I'm not like Dean, I just share his love of cars and classic rock." I'm really not like Dean. At least I hope not. That'll be weird when Yellow Fever happens. "Lets just go shopping. I won't be long then we can head to the next case."

I didn't really take all that long, I wish I didn't bring Dean though, all he did was hit on girls, mainly in the underwear department, as was to be expected. Sam was cool though, I guess he did this often with Jess. I found a pair of kick ass boots.

* * *

We were in the Impala on the way to the airfield, with the demon, wow, that was going to take some getting used to. Sam was in the back with me, he had just told me about the different guns they had, and was showing me how to clean them. I was trying to learn, I didn't think I would be able to do much more than help them with this, I'm not that good of a fighter. I was reassebling one of their shot guns when my hand slipped. I felt a sharp pain on my palm, the gun had sliced my hand open, right down my palm.

I cried out in pain and Sam shoved a clean cloth onto my hand. I pressed down hard, even though it was very painful, I would probably have a scar, thats going to be annoying. Not one day into ghosthunting and I've hurt myself, that doesn't look to good for the future. After a few minutes the pain went down a bit so I took the cloth off slowly, to get a look at my hand.

"Are you ok back there?" Dean called back, he couldn't really see what was happening. He couldn't see my blood all over my hand and the cloth, luckily not on the car, Dean might actually kill me if I got blood on his baby. What he didn't see was what my blood looked like, Sam didn't see it either, I had only moved the cloth a little bit. Just enough to see that my blood was blue. That's right, blue. That's not right.

"Whats wrong?" Sam said, looking at the bewildered look on my face. So I moved the cloth completly, hissing at the air hitting the cut. "Oh my God, what the hell is that?" He didn't move at all, that was good I suppose, he wasn't thinking I was some kind of freak then, I didn't scare him at all. "Jenna? Why is your blood blue, is that normal where you're from?" Sam seemed quite sceptical about it all.

"You're blood is blue? What the hell" Dean was quite shocked about that, I don't blame him either.

"Apprently so. It was red last time I hurt myself. It must of happened when I came here, I mean, I got abilities, it must of changed my DNA enough to change my blood." It seemed quite simple now I thought about it. "Can't go to a hospital though, they will lock me up, probably sedate me to, to stop me using my abilities. Do experiments on me, dissect me, I'm not technically human anymore am I?" I was freaking myself out now, I really didn't want to go to Area 51, or where ever they would send me. All tied up.

"It'll be ok, I can stitch you up ok here. You'll just have to be careful not to hurt yourself too badly. Preferable not at all, but I don't see that happening." Sam smiled at me, calming me down a bit. He got the first aid kit out of his bag, he must of anticipated me messing up a bit during this all. I couldn't look as he cleaned me up, I hated needles. I was thinking, about the season 1 finale, they all end up getting hit by a lorry, I'll have to work double hard for that not too happen. Dean seemed to think my new blood was cool, it got him all excited for some reason. If anything he should be pissed this was happening, it made things even worse for us all. Easier for the cops to track us, sure they wouldn't pick up our scent till season two really.

"Why are you so excited about all of this?"

"Come on! Your blood is BLUE! This is so cool, like a sci fi movie." He had his big grin on.

"You can't see the downside to this? What do you think would happen should I get admitted to hospital? What if my blood gets stained on a crime scene? What do you think people would do if they found out about this? They would lock me up and do tests on me, they won't see me as human! Which means if I get badly injured, I'm pretty much dead seeing as I wouldn't be able to get help. You gotta think about this stuff Dean."

"Oh I didn't think about that." He seemed genuinly concerned now I put him in his place. "We will have to take care of you then, make sure you don't get badly hurt." I smiled at him at that, now he was in protective mood, better than earlier.

"We should get going to Jerry's workplace. Let's go do an exorcism." I tested my palm, it wasn't too bad, probably leave a scar though, too bad. At least it's stopped bleeding now.

"How do you know his name?" Dean asked starting up the car again, we had pulled over so Sam could sort out my hand.

"What? Do you think they filmed an entire episode without giving people names?"

"Fair point, lets go. So it's a demon? Sure?"

"Yup, definatly, otherwise Sam wouldn't of been able to get rid of it. And you would both be dead." I'm going to have so much fun, spurting out these little facts like it's nothing.

"Sam? Didn't I do anything to stop this?"

"Well you trying but you were in the corner screaming. It was pretty funny actually." I was giggling to myself now, the look on Dean's face was priceless.

"Screaming? I don't think so, that's impossible, that's-"

"You were on a crashing plane." I cut in, effectivley shutting Dean up.

"Why would that make Dean scream? We've been in worse situations than a crashing plane." Sam looked between me and Dean with an incredulous look on his face. "Wait a minute! Are you afraid of flying?"

"Planes crash Sam! People die 'couse of them. This case is proof. Why do you think I drive everywhere?" Dean was having a mini freak out at the fact that he was going to be on a plane soon. Sam was just shaking his head in disbelief, he didn't believe that his 'brave' older brother was afraid of flying of all things. That was pretty much the end of our conversation in the car. We weren't far away from Jerry.

* * *

We were walking through the warehouse to Jerry's office, having the conversation from the show, this was so weird.  
" Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favour not the other way around." Jerry said to Dean before turning to Sam. "Dean and your dad really hepled me out."

"Yeah Dean told me, a poltergeist wasn't it?" At that point the random employee walked past, as planned.

"Poltergeist? Man I loved that movie!"

"Hey nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right, it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. I'll tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college, is that right?" He turned to Sam again

"Yeah, I was. I'm taking some time off."

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam looked shocked at that, considering how their last conversation went, I'm not surprised he was.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's, um... he's wrapped up in a job right now." Nice evading Dean. I smiled to myself, they were pros at this.

"Well, we're missing the old man. We get Sam. Even trade, huh?"

"No, not by a long shot"

"Don't underestimate yourself Sam." I smiled up at him, I don't think he was expecting me to say anything. He smiled back which made me smile more. His smile always lit up the room no matter the situation.

"I've got somethin' I want you guys to hear." Jerry led us to his office, obviously not wanting to talk about this in public.

* * *

**I've just realised how much I was writing for this chapter so I'm going to split it up into several. Look out for the next one. It shouldnt take as long as this one, i had a few writers blocks :s**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS (they belong to Kripke, the lucky bastard) I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINES. SPOILERS FOR SEASON SIX!**

The walk from the warehouse to Jerry's office seemed longer than the episode, which is going to happen quite often now I think about it.

"I listened to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours." Jerry pressed the play button. The strange sound came out like I expected, all scratchy like.

"It has an EVP on it. It'll tell us what did this. Don't worry about it. Just don't let your pilot friend Chuck fly until this is all over. Just make sure that the next survivor to go up is the airhostess, Amanda I think her name is." I told Jerry. Sam and Dean gave me a weird look. I just shrugged my shoulders at them, Jerry didnt notice anything weird.

"OK, you will sort this out though wont you. I'll talk to Chuck." Jerry replied, lucky for me he had gone through the whole paranormal thing before, he didnt have a problem trusting Sam and Dean. I guess he trusted me 'coz I was with them. Again, lucky, considering this was my first hunt. I might run into some trouble when I try to do this with first timers.

"Oh, and if Chuck seems to suddenly change his mind about flying, before this is all over, give us a call, doesnt matter when, just A.S.A.P." I added, hopefully with a reassuring smile. I had to make sure it didnt still go after him.

"Sure, why?" Jerry asked, a little confused. As a matter of fact, Sam and Dean seemed a little confused too.

"Doesnt matter, we just have to be careful is all." Jerry seemed content with that, thank God. We made to leave now, we had everything we needed. Jerry said goodbye to us at the front desk, promising to call us if anything else happened. We got back in the car, heading towards the photocopy place, Dean wanted to see the reckage for himself, I dont think he trusted me quite yet.

"Dont take offense to this, we just have to make sure you are telling the truth" Sam smiled back at me, I smiled back.

"Just fact checking." I responded. "So, Homeland Security huh?" I leaned forwards to Dean at this comment, I smiled more at his surprised response.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"After your meeting with Jerry, you two are supposed to get fake Homeland Security badges to break into the warehouse the reckage is being held. You get these badges at a photocopying place, which I'm guessing we are heading now. Get used to it, I got plenty more where that came from, I know your lives for several years from now. Six whole seasons, well, not whole, I was half way into season six when this all happened."

"And we are in season what now?" Sam asked, very curious about all of this.

"We are four episodes into season one. We got a long way to go now, well, if things go right I can stop a lot of things by the end of season 2, hopefully, it'll be hard though." _I'm going to save you_ I added in my thoughts, I was going to save them, I'm determined.

"Season 1 huh? So you know whats going to happen to us for four or five years now? Wow, weird." Sam responded, going into his thoughts, probably wondering how much I knew.

"Well more like five or six, there was a four month gap between 3 and 4 and a years gap between five and six I think. But hopefully neither of them will happen, they aint pretty." I shivered to myself at the thought of souless sammy.

"What happened?" Dean was getting interested now.

"You really dont want to know." I didnt want to talk about this, why did I open my mouth?

"Well, you said they aint going to happen. So tell us."

"No! You shouldnt no too much about your own future, there is still a chance that they will happen, if I'm not quick enough. The wheels have already been set in motion, I have to wait for a specific moment for something to almost happen, then stop it. If I cant then we are screwed!" I looked sadly at Sam, hopeing to put him off of the questions. He seemed to get the message, thankfully we had just pulled up to the copy place. Dean reluctently got out of the car, after getting a dose of Sams bitch face for asking too many questions. Sam and I waited in the car, he looked like he was tryin to figure out what could be so bad that I wouldnt talk about it. I wasnt going to give in, even if he gave me his famous puppy dog eyes.

"So, is there anything you can tell us about our future?"

"Depends, what do you want to know?"

"Well, first off, do we find the thing that killed Mum and Jess?" I should of expected that question.

"Yes you do, and you kill it, well, Dean gets the final shot but you definatley have a big part in it, its the season 2 finale actually." That put a smile on his face. He didnt pick up on the time gap though, I guess he doesnt mind. "You have good times though, its not all doom and gloom, for instence, well, the funny episodes wouldnt seem all that funny to you, unless you see it from my perspective, theres the mini prank war, though you do have the best pranks for Dean. Then Tall Tales, gunna be annoying being part of it but some bits will be fun, and of course all of Castiels one liners. I cant wait for all of those." I was mildly laughing to myself by this point, it was true though, the Trickster was going to be annoying from this perspective. "Its going to be annoying though, im going to be having a lot of fangirl moments, and no one to have them with. You will think im really weird in a couple of weeks, trust me." Sam looked at me weird by this point. "See, its already happening." I laughed. Dean walked out of the shop now, finally, he really did take ages in there.

"Lets go check out that plane." Dean said, passing me and Sam our badges, my first fake I.D., I smiled to myself. Amy Lee.

"Evenanescence? Really?" I asked Dean

"What? I had to think of a girls name, its the first that came to mind." He shrugged at me, a cheeky grin on his face, I new he liked other bands, I knew it. I just smiled back. The rest of the car journey was in silence, I had confinced them to get suits when we went shopping for me. We stopped off at a diner to get changed and eat. A little while later we were running from the warehouse, as expected, I was careful not to where heels for this, I would have fallen over a long while back if i had. When we got back to the car Dean had started to believe me, about all of this. Then, his phone rang.

"Jerry?" Dean answered, "Whats wrong?" I couldnt hear what was being said on the other side. "Chuck wants to fly again?" Dean looked back at me at this.

"Where is Chuck?" I asked. Jerry had heard me apparentley.

"Jerrys office, waiting for him to get back with details of free planes."

"We need to get there now. How far away are we?"

"Jerry? Yeah, we are on our way, dont let him leave but be careful." Dean hung up and started the car up. "We are about 2 minutes away. Whats going on?"

"Chuck is possessed by a demon. Its trying to knock off all of the survivers. Sam, get your dads journal, look for an exorcism, it should be a 2 parter. I dont no this one by heart." Sam took out the journal from the compartment in the front of the car, he started skimming through it. It didnt take him long before he found it. When we pulled up outside the warehouse Jerry was in I jumped out of the car. "Holy water" I said to Dean as he made his way to the boot of the car. "No guns."

"What? Why?"

"No guns, its still a real person in there, hes still alive. Just the holy water." He still put a small handgun in the back of his jeans.

"Just in case." Dean shrugged at me.

When we got close to the office, everything picked up, it all happend so quickly. Chuck saw us and ran at us, his eyes turning black, he chucked Dean against a wall, then he ran at me, I automatically threw my hands up, and he stopped in mid jump, I forgot about my telekinesis. I smiled to myself as Sam started the exorcism. "Dean, you ok?" I shouted over to him.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He seemed a bit disgruntled at being the first man down. Jerry came out of his office and stopped at the sight of me holding Chuck in mid air, plus the smoke that was coming out of his mouth. As soon as it was out of Chuck I let him go, trying to keep a hold of the smoke, this was harder, it was smoke after all. But Sam got rid of it eventually. I walked over to Chuck to check him out, he was fine. Same as before. Dean however had a lot of blood coming out of a gash in his head.

* * *

"I'm fine, leave it!" Dean was a little gumpy with me 'coz i was fussing over his head. We were back at the motel now, I was cleaning up Deans cut, it was at the back of his head so he could reach it easy.

"I'm almost done, your lucky you dont need stiches." I finished cleaning it, it was true what they said about head wounds, they bleed like hell when nothings wrong. They still looked scary though. "So. You trust me yet?" That put Dean on the spot.

"Its getting there, just coz you were right about this one doesnt mean your out of the red." At least we were comfortable with each other. I didnt feel like I was going to be waking up to a gun in my face anymore.

"Good. Well, I'm beat so I'm gunna go sleep. See you two in the morning." I walked out of the room with a wave over my shoulder. I had managed to get my own room that night. _Too bad I couldnt share with Sam again _I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**ok so it is the middle of the night and ive had way too many energy drinks so i apologise for any mistakes. im gunna sleep now so hit the little button below :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

**Whut: I no its unlikely that your actually reading this, unless you like reading stories that you don't enjoy. But I would like to say, first, wings doesn't equal angel, I just like the thought of having wings, and telekinesis, just coz the angels in THIS show have the same doesn't mean I put myself as an angel, that's the closest I'm gunna get. Second REALISTIC? Are you freakin kidding me? This is about a show that involves two guys hunting ghosts and demons and the like, also, angels and freakin Lucifer! Its hard to make it more unrealistic, unless you wanna put in flying pigs, get some bloody imagination. That is all.**

_Jenna's Diaries_

I've been 'travelling' with Sam and Dean for a while now, been through 'Bloody Mary', 'Skin', 'Hook Man' and 'Bugs', eww to the bugs by the way. I miss everyone, Sam's been real nice about it, Dean's been avoiding the subject like the plague, then again, he was never good in awkward situations. They've been training me when the can, learning to shoot was interesting, hurt like hell for a while. Now I'm just waiting for my favourite episode of season 1 to start. It's brilliant.

_End of Diaries_

"I'm going for food, what do you want?" Sam asked, he was bored of looking for a case; personally I'm surprised Dean didn't give up before him.

"I don't mind, Dean'll want pie though." I replied.

"You know its freaky when you do that." Dean looked at me weird.

"Get used to it. You know its true." I smiled back. "How about pizza?"

"OK, just the usual then?"

"Go for it." With that Sam left. I continued searching for a case, may as well, I know Sam should have his vision soon. I tried hacking into the housing market in Lawrence, I'm not that good at it though. It was a major fail. After five minutes Dean got bored as well.

"I'm going to the machine, you want anything?"

"Diet coke please." I didn't look up, I had found the case where a guy shot himself in the head 3 times. Now it was getting interesting. I heard the door shut, a minute later.

**BANG**

I stood up, turned around and pulled my gun out all at the same time. A woman is lying spread eagled on the floor, she had obviously just hit the wall. I couldn't see her face. I pulled her up and shoved her against the wall with my mind. Then I see her face.

_Emily's POV_

_What the hell was that? Back hurts. Legs hurt. Head hurts. Did I just get slammed into a wall? _Suddenly I lost control of my limbs as I was pulled up by an invisible force and slammed against the wall **again**. I saw a woman pointing a gun at me, yet that wasn't the thing that surprised me, no, it was who she was that shocked me.

"Emily!"

"Jenna!" We said at the same time. How was this possible? She's been missing for months! She didn't seem to realise that she was still pointing a gun at me. "Jenna you might want to point that somewhere else." I nodded towards the gun in her hand; it was starting to freak me out. At that point the door opened and none other than Dean freakin' Winchester walked in!

"What the hell!" Dean quickly dropped the cans on the table and pulled his gun out. "What's going on? Who is that?" He was talking to Jenna, like he knew her. That's not possible.

"Jenna, several things, where have you been these past few months? Why are you with Jensen Ackles? And how the HELL are you doing that!"

_Jenna's POV_

It was only then that I realised that I was still holding Emily up. I looked at my gun and put it away and let Emily go. I took one more look at Emily and I couldn't help myself anymore, I ran and hugged her, I missed her so much. "I never thought I'd see you again." A huge grin appeared on my face, but it only lasted a few seconds as I realised something. "I'm so sorry Emily."

"Does someone want to explain something here?" Dean interrupted.

"Shut up Dean, and put that away." I nodded to his gun. He put it away reluctantly.

"What are you sorry about? And you haven't answered any of my other questions. Did you just say Dean? You know he's a fictional character right? Or do we need to get the people in white coats?"

"Why do you think I haven't been home in months? I'm trapped here in a parallel universe, I'm sorry, but you're stuck here too now, I'm going to have a word with Castiel." I sat Emily down as I said this, a frown on my face now. Emily looked confused.

"Parallel universe? That's not possible, tell her Jensen." Dean looked sad as he realised what was going on.

"I'm back. I couldn't find any pies, sorry Dean." Sam stopped short as he saw Emily. Dean quickly grabbed Sam and pulled him out of the room, to explain, and to give us some privacy.

"Jenna, what's going on here? Why are you with Jared and Jensen?"

"Several months ago I found myself being flung into a motel room, I opened my eyes to find Dean Winchester, not Jensen Ackles, pointing a gun in my face. We are in a parallel universe where the TV show Supernatural is real; they are really Sam and Dean. Right now we are about half way through season one. The episode Home is about to start actually. I'm sorry, I really am, but we aren't going home, it's impossible." There were tears in my eyes by the end of my mini speech. I know how hard it was, no, is, for me being so far away from everyone I know and never going back, now Emily was going to have to go through it as well. I think its starting to sink in for Emily now. Her face went from confused to sad to angry very quickly.

"No! That's not right, there is no such thing as parallel universes, even in the show. My family is here somewhere."

"The French Mistake." I cut her off.

"What?"

"The French Mistake, season six, episode fifteen. Sam and Dean get sent to a parallel universe, one in which they are actors on the show Supernatural. Parallel universes have always existed, only the angels have the power to connect them." That stopped Emily before her rant.

"Angels? So they exist too now?"

"Yep, you know what that means though?" she shook her head, confused again. "Castiel" I smiled. "And Dean." That made her smile, and I laughed.

"True, Dean is a plus." Good, we were back to joking around like we used too. The door opened. I wondered how long our privacy would last.

"OK its cold outside so who is she and what is she doing here?" Dean asked a little rude.

"Dean, Sam, this is Emily, my best friend from my world. She must of been brought here for something, like I was." That was going to take some figuring out, unless Cas dropped by soon.

"Oh, did you test her?" Dean replied, like it was obvious, which it was, now I think about it. I moved towards my bag and go out my holy water and silver knife. I turned and chucked some on Emily, who looked a little pissed about getting water thrown on her.

"What was that for?"

"Had to make sure you weren't a demon." I shrugged, Dean and Sam moved towards Emily now, more relaxed as she didn't start hissing at the water. "Wait! Have you two forgotten your training?" I walked towards Emily, holding up the knife, she understood this time and held out her hand, wincing. I only cut a small bit on her thumb. Again, no reaction. I relaxed now. "She could have been a shapeshifter." The boys made small o shapes with their mouths, understanding.

"Well, I'm human, satisfied?" she smiled at me, glancing at Dean.

"Yep." I smiled as I pulled her into another hug. "She's coming with us by the way guys."

"Great more chicks hanging around." Dean said sarcastically. "Can we eat now? I'm starved, we should have enough, as long as you not veggie too?" Dean asked Emily. He didn't like the fact that I didn't eat meat; he didn't understand it for some reason.

"Nope, I never gave up meat, it's too good." Emily replied, smiling at Dean. It was the first time he had actually been civil too her. We all moved to sit down. "If you asked me yesterday what I thought was going to happen today, I never would of said having dinner with the Winchesters." Emily laughed at that thought.

"Hey, I'm here too you know." I joked back. Emily just laughed at that. She kept on glancing at Dean, she always liked him.

"So, Emily. Are you the same Emily that claimed Dean in your world?" That made me laugh hard as Emily choked on her food.

"You told them?" she looked outraged at me; I was going to pay for that.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought that you would ever meet them to be honest." I tried to reason with her, it wasn't working.

"Did you ever tell them who you 'claimed'" she made the bunny ears with her fingers at the word claimed.

"No she didn't. Could you tell us?" Dean perked up at that. He was trying to avoid the point that Emily was embarrassed, what a great point for him to be a gentleman, not.

"Of course I will, she obviously doesn't want you to know. From the very beginning she liked."

I quickly cut her off. "Emily please don't, it'll make things awkward."

She paused to think but she was pissed that I told them. "From the beginning she like Sam but changed as she watched season 4 because of a new character." I sunk as far as I could go into my chair, hiding my face. I could imagine the looks on their faces, not needing to actually look. I heard Dean laugh.

"Aw Sammy you have a fan girl." I could practically see the look on Sam's face to that comment. "Wait, did you say, she changed?" Dean asked Emily.

"Yes, I did, no offense to Sam but during the original season 4 you weren't the nicest of people." Probably not the best way to dig myself out.

"What do you mean original?" Dean asked, a little curious to say the least.

"Well, Cas kinda messed it up, seeing as he wasn't supposed to come into it until season 4, and I'm not going to let Sam change to be honest. And before you say anything, I don't have a crush 'coz you would do the same if you knew what was going to happen." I directed that last part at Dean, hopefully subduing any comments he might have. Sam, annoyingly, was silent. The awkwardness begins. It was bad enough that he found out that I had liked him, but for him to find out that I had changed my crush, it was unbelievably embarrassing.

"Does that mean you like Cas?" so now Sam decides to speak up.

"Well, you had changed for the worse, doing some really horrible things, I was never interested in Dean and my mind automatically sought out someone, it does it no matter what I'm watching and Cas was there, adorable as he is and you have to admit, he is really attractive." I really want this conversation over now. Dean was silent, which in this case wasn't a good thing; I know he is planning something really bad. "Happy now Emily, now they know about both of us."

"Yep, we're even now." She sat back, a smile on her face and pizza in her hand; this was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ****Sorry about the lack of posts, major writing block, hopefully over now, enjoy to those who are still with me. ^^ live long and prosper :)**

Chapter Seven

"Why didn't you ever like me? Naturally I am everyone's first choice." Dean suddenly said, I was waiting for Deans' ego to kick in, its been over 5 minutes, I'm surprised it lasted this long.

"You reminded me of my uncle, simple as. Don't know why, you have nothing in common and you don't look similar, I just think of him when I see you and vice versa. Also, you were 'off-limits'" I reply with a smile, looking at Emily at the last bit. And she gave me a dirty one back. Dean didn't look too happy with my answer.

"Wait? Off-limits?" Dean asked, slow on the uptake. Me and Sam just laughed at him, Sam obviously understood what I was saying. Emily went bright red, Dean saw this, and was in on the joke. Emily gave me the dirty look, again. I could tell this was going to be fun, she could easily get me back though, that's the trouble with best friends.

"Right, why don't you catch me up on whats happened then? What episode is next?" Emily asked, trying to change the subject.

"We are just about to start Home in Season 1. I think its actually starting tomorrow morning. I found a marker for it." I replied, Sam and Dean looked interested, I rarely talk about what's going to happen, too much information, I tell them. There will be the odd occasion where I will have to say something.

"Still quite early on then, wasn't Home your favourite episode?" Emily asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah it is. Gotta love Missouri. 'You put your foot on my table and I will whack you with a spoon boy!' Best quote from the show. Apart from Cas's of course." Me and Emily started laughing at the thought of Cas's famous quotes. Sam and Dean's looks changed quickly from interest to really confused. I looked over to them, "Seriously, you should hear some of the things that man, sorry, angel, says. One of the best things of the show." I went back to laughing with emily.

"We will take your word for it then. What is supposed to happen in Home then?" That was Sam's attempt to glean information from me, again, he is really nosy.

"Nice try Sam, you will see in the morning. Don't you worry." Me and Emily were calming down now. I looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight. We had been talking for a while it seemed. "I'm going bed now, Emily you can stay in my room now, we will have to share a bed tonight though, I don't like the look of the sofa in the room."

"That's ok, I am quite tired now, got to get up early for work don't I?" she chuckled to herself. She wasn't used to this yet, probably wouldn't be for a while, I was still struggling myself, we will pull through it though.

**The Next Morning**

"You're psychic?" me and Emily heard through the door of Sam and Deans' room. We woke up quite late, trust us to miss it. I hurried through the door, Emily close behind me. Dean looked round to us with an incredulous look on his face. "Did you know that? Sam's psychic." He said it like he didn't believe it, to be honest, I wouldn't in his situation.

"Yeah we did." Emily responded. Dean turned back round to us, looking even more surprised.

"You knew and didn't tell us!"

"Yes, because I didn't have any proof did I? Would you have believed me if I told you weeks ago?" I argued back, slightly defensive. This caused Dean to splutter, I had him, I knew it. Wasn't hard. They wouldn't have believed me before, and I didn't want to bring up Sam's dreams about Jessica, it would have hurt him too much.

"We need to go to Lawrence." Emily stated. It probably wasn't the best way to break it too Dean. He would flat out deny it.

"No we don't, Sam isn't really psychic, and this is just a trick."

"Damn it, should of put money on that." I mumbled to myself. "We have to go, Sam is psychic, not much but enough to be useful." I smiled at Sam, trying to stop him freaking out, if he was going to anyway. He smiled back, if only half-heartedly, this must be freaking him out. Note to self, talk to Sam.

"How can Sam be psychic? How?" Dean was getting pissed now.

"We can't explain properly now, but it does get explained. Don't worry about it, but for now we have to get going to Lawrence. I'm sorry Dean but we have to go." I was trying to calm Dean down, he wouldn't move other wise. It wasn't working, so I tried to move him into the car, I would drive. I lifted his keys from his pocket using my telekinesis.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Dean half-shouted at me.

"We need to go. I'll drive if you don't so get your stuff and get in the car." I used my authoritive voice with Dean, it's the only thing that would work. "We can get some food on the way." I softened my voice for that, trying to get him into the car. Emily looked at me weird, probably wondering why it was working, which it sort of was. Dean was getting his stuff, but he was moody doing it.

"I'll go get my stuff, we need to stop by a store on the way and sort out Emily's stuff. It shouldn't take too long." I left Dean huffing about. He would calm down eventually, we don't have time now.

In the car Dean wasn't too happy about me driving. I refused to let him drive this annoyed though, plus I wanted to drive the Impala.

"I can't believe that I am sitting in the Impala right now, these aren't even available in England." Emily was admiring the car, as anticipated.

"I know, I tried to find one remember, I wanted this car so bad. I was willing to get it imported if I had too." I replied, a smile on my face, I was finally driving the Impala. On our way to Lawrence. Dean was quiet most of the way, until I bought him pie when we got Emily's things, it wasn't long until we were back on the road. "Emily, I will warn you now, the Americans view of long and short distance is very different to our view of it, this is going to take a while." I said putting emphasis on the 'while'.

"Yeah, I wasn't really looking forward to that part. This job involves a lot of driving doesn't it?"

"Not that much." Sam interjected.

"It is to a British person, we aren't used to driving this much in one day, a long journey is about 2 hours for us, and that takes us 1/3 of the way up our country, that wouldn't cover a state here."

"That is a fair point, but you will get used to it." Sam agreed.

**Several long hours later**

Finally, we had arrived outside the Winchester's house. Dean was nervous and I was mildly excited about it all. Even though this isn't the best time for it.

We were walking up the stairs to the front porch, here we go, about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N : thanks for those who stayed with me. Just have to say, I watched Death's Door last night, I am genuinely devastated so this ones for you know who. **

Emily's POV

I could tell Dean was uncomfortable, anyone could. I understand, I wouldn't be all that comfortable in his situation either. Sam knocked on the front door. Jenny answered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but we're with the Federal-" Dean started before Sam interrupted.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean, and our friends, Jenna and Emily. We used to live here. You know, we were just driving by and we were wondering if we could come and see the old place." Sam finished it off with a smile. Dean, giving Sam a very dirty/confused look turned to smile at Jenny as well.

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night." Jenny replied, smiling back. Dean looked confused that it had worked, he didn't like giving out his name.

"You did?" Dean asked. Keeping the conversation going.

"Come on in." Jenny said, stepping aside so we could go in. Sam led, we were close behind. Dean still was apprehensive about going inside. We walked through the hallway, it felt strange being here, this was only meant to be a set in America.

Jenna's POV

I saw Ritchie in his playpen, and Sari sitting up at the table, it felt good to know that we were going to save their lives.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" Ritchie was jumping up and down in his playpen.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." Jenny took a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and gave it to Ritchie. "But, hey, at least he won't get dirty." Jenny walked back over to Sari. "Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here."

"Hi." Sari says. Dean waved back.

"Hey Sari." Sam said, being friendly

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asked, trying to move the case along.

"Yeah, from Wichita." Jenny replied. She was really nice.

"You got family here, or….?" Dean asked back. This was going to make Jenny think, I'm not too sure what happened with her husband, the photo we see doesn't tell us much. My guess would be either he died or left her.

"No. I just, uh….needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job –- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house." Jenny was getting uncomfortable.

"So, how you likin' it so far?" Sam asked, he could tell that she was hiding something, I wouldn't let him dig though.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home –- I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." Sure, your mum dying on the ceiling, happy memories. "But this place has its issues." That would catch the boy's attention.

"What do you mean?" Got it in one, I should have put a bet on it.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly." Ghost, ghost, ghost.

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean asked, digging a little deeper.

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement. I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" Dean replied, he wasn't offended anyway.

"It's just the scratching, actually." Jenny looked confused at that. The boys looked at each other. They knew something was going on here.

"Mom? Ask them if it was here when they lived here." Sari, interrupted, getting the boys even more intrigued.

"What, Sari?" Sam asked gently,

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." She looked at us for backup. "Right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not." Sam said, trying to console Sari.

"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny tried to explain.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom –- and it was on fire." Sari, put her back. Now Dean and Sam really were interested. No going back now, whatsoever.


End file.
